Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to the field of vehicles display units such as an aircraft display unit that provide information to the vehicle operator such as a pilot of an aircraft.
Description of the Related Art
The presentation a three-dimensional perspective of an image of the scene outside the aircraft is common. Prior to presenting the image, an image generating process must be performed. Generally, navigation data representative of the aircraft position (e.g., latitude, longitude, and altitude) and aircraft direction (e.g., heading) is used to retrieve terrain and/or obstacle data. Once this data is retrieved, an image data set representative of an image of a realistic, three-dimensional perspective of the scene outside the aircraft may be generated, provided to the display system, and subsequently displayed to the pilot.
Although the display of such image is beneficial to the pilot, the performance of the above-discussed steps creates an inherent latency in the image generation process. Although the speed of image generating processors in general continues to increase, there nevertheless exists an inherent latency induced by the image generating process. As such, the scene viewed by the pilot on the display unit closely approximates—but does not exactly match—the actual scene viewed by the pilot outside the aircraft.